The Beast In Us All
by Angel22897
Summary: The boy's find themselves stranded on the island once again, except this time, it was planned! Things immediately go back to the way they were before. Will the boy's finally discover the truth about themselves and 'the beast' or will they remain savages forever?


(Ralph's POV)

It's been about a month since, we were rescued off the island. Today I find myself on a plane again, terrified as ever. I keep thinking about the crash... What if by chance it happens again... The odds have never been in my favor.

What makes it worse is I'm with the same group of people as before. The same group of people who tried to kill me. Jack, Roger, Maurice, Samneric- I know they told Jack where I was hiding. There's also some new faces too, and I'm extremely glad for that, it makes me feel safer somehow.

We were able to stay home for a little while, but we had to leave now because it's not safe back home on account of the war.

Lightning booms in the distance.

I think I'd rather be in the middle of a war than on this plane.

The pilots voice comes over the intercom. "Buckle up everyone, we're going to be hitting some turbulence as we draw closer to the storm." The plane is filled with the clicking sound of buckles clasping together-I never took mine off.

I grip the armrests of my seat.

Don't crash. Don't crash. Please, don't crash.

I try to concentrate on the book I'm reading but it's only making things worse. It's about a boy just a little older than me who gets in a plane crash, much like I did. He gets stranded too, except he's in the woods, and alone, and he doesn't get chased by a group of bloodthirsty savages.

I set the book down in the empty seat next to me. I'll finish reading it when I'm somewhere not in an airplane.

Maybe if I look out the window I'll feel better... Oh no. Definitely not. That's not going to help. Lighting's flashing all around us and we're flying right over the ocean. No land in sight- and the engine...Is that a loose screw. Oh, god.

I look over to where Roger and Jack are sitting. Roger's been acting really strange-even more so than usual. He keeps staring at his watch and looking out the window almost like he's looking for something.

Suddenly, I see Roger get up out of his seat, and starts making his way to the front of the plane.

Jack looks up at him confused.

"We're supposed to be buckled up." announces a littlun. "That's what the pilot said."

Everyone's looking now.

Roger shoots them an angry look, and continues on his way to the cockpit.

_What is he up to?_

When he reaches the cockpit the plane hits turbulence and he stumbles backwards before grabbing the handle.

Of course it's locked, but after he jiggles the handle a few times the co-pilot comes and opens it.

Roger pushes past the co-pilot and into the cockpit, and shuts the rest of us out.

I take a deep breath, unbuckle myself, and head towards the cockpit.

The plane swerves and I'm tossed on top of Samneric, then I'm flung back to my seat, and slide onto the floor.

I start crawling toward the cockpit, in hopes of keeping better balance. The plain is swerving out of control.

When I reach the cockpit I look through the window and see Roger and the pilot are fighting over the controls, and the co-pilot is trying to pull Roger away.

With a bit of a struggle I manage to open the door and I attempt to help the co-pilot get Roger out of the way.

"What are you doing?!" I scream.

"Going home." he grins maniacally.

"Home?" I ask. "Home's to dangerous."

"No it's not," he replies. "There's water and shelter, and tons of pigs to eat."

The plain swerves again with a quick jerk, I stumble back onto the floor and a first aid kit falls just missing me and knocking the co-pilot unconscious. Oh, the irony.

I get up try to pull Roger away, but I can't. He pushes me back as hard as he can and I land on the floor once again.

Next Jack stumbles through the door. When he realizes what's happening he tries to stop Roger too, but it's too late...

Roger presses a bunch of buttons and the next thing I know we're going down. Falling.

Everyone screams.

Roger crosses his arms smiles triumphantly.

The pilot tries to stop it, but it's inevitable. The plane is going to crash.


End file.
